


Sing It For the World

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne olursa olsun o hep şarkı söyleyecekti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It For the World

**Author's Note:**

> My Chemical Romance'in Sing şarkısına yazılmıştır. 
> 
> Çok sevdiğim, dinlediğimde bağıra çağıra söyleme isteği uyandıran bir şarkıdır Sing, umarım siz de beğenirsiniz :)
> 
> Beta Uyarısı: İnsanları evden kaçmaya teşvik edebilir. -  
> http://hikayeevi.com/viewstory.php?sid=770#sthash.CJcJO6e6.dpuf

My Chemical Romance - Sing

Ateş kızılı saçlarını savurarak odaya giren genç kız, kapıyı bir tekme savurarak kapattı. Anne ve babasının aşağı kattan gelen bağrışlarına aldırmadan eski, deri sırt çantasını yatağının üstüne attı. Hala dinmeyen siniriyle kıyafet dolabını açıp ne olduğunu görmeden eline geçirdiği kumaş parçalarını çantaya tıkmaya başladı. O sırada kapı büyük bir gümbürtüyle açıldı. "Nina Russel, ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun?" diye bağırarak sordu kırklı yaşlarının sonundaki adam.   
Nina, onu umursamadan tişörtlerinden sonra kitaplığındaki müzik albümlerini toplamaya başladı. Babası, kızının onu umursamamasıyla iyice çileden çıkmış, Nina'nın bileğini kavrayarak onu kendisine bakmaya zorladı.   
"Eğer bir şekilde bu evden ayrılabileceğini düşünüyorsan, oh, çok kötü yanılıyorsun küçük hanım."   
Nina, kolunu ondan kurtarmaya çalışırken, "Kendi hayatımı senin istediğin şekilde yaşamaktan bıktım baba. Ben şarkı söylemek istiyorum." diye haykırdı babasının yüzüne.   
"Saçmalamayı kes Nina, biraz mantıklı ol. Ne yapacaksın, evden kaçıp Los Angeles sokaklarında sürünüp, sersem bir yapımcının sözde büyük yeteneğini keşfetmesini mi bekleyeceksin?"  
Babası konuşurken, onu farkında olmadan odanın kapısına getirmiş olan Nina, adam sözünü bitirdiği an, karnına dirseğini gömüp onu dışarı attı. Hızlı hareketlerle kapıyı kilitleyip, kilidin altına çalışma masasının sandalyesini koydu. Babasının yumruklarına karşı yeterli geleceğini düşünmemiş olacak ki, baş ucunda duran komodini de kapının önüne ittirdi.

Şimdi babasının kapıya vuran yumruk seslerine annesinin histerik ağlaması karışmış, Nina derin bir nefes alarak kalan eşyalarını toparlamaya başladı. Yapmak zorundaydı, şarkı söylemek zorundaydı. Söz vermişti çünkü. Kızlar ve erkekler için, sağırlar ve körler için, tüm dünya için ama en çok da geride kalanlar için söylemeliydi. Riley için söylemeliydi. İlk şarkısını Riley ile söylemişti Nina. Hayatının en güzel günüydü o gün. Riley hep ilk önce onun sesine aşık olduğunu söylerdi. Onu kaybetmiş olabilirdi Nina ama sesini kaybetmeyecekti. 

Son olarak çalışma masasından ikisinin sahnedeyken çekilmiş bir resmini alıp, resme son kez bakarak çantasına koydu. Çantayı omzuna attı ve kapının önünde, savaşa çıkmaya hazırlanan bir asker gibi dikildi. Derin bir nefes alıp kendini savaş meydanına attı. 

Babası her ne olduysa aşağı inmişti. Nina, kızıl saçlarıyla uyuşan kırmızı eteğini savurarak koşar adımlarla merdivenleri indi. Babasının ona bir şey demesine veya onu yakalamasına fırsat vermeden, kurşunlarını ardı ardına sıkmaya başladı.  
"Biliyor musun baba, şarkı söyleyeceğim. Ciğerlerim yırtılana, kafayı yiyene kadar söyleyeceğim. Kalbimin en derinliklerinden, senin gibi cesaretimden nefret edenler için söyleyeceğim. Eğer başaramazsam umrumda değil, en azından denemiş olacağım."   
Nefes nefese sözlerini bitirdikten sonra, sokak kapısını açtı ve arkasından çarparak kendini sokağa ve özgürlüğe attı. Kim ne derse desin, içinden bir ses başaracağını söylüyordu. Ve Nina, tüm hayatı boyunca o sesten başkasını dinlememeye yemin etti.


End file.
